vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!
Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!, simply referred to as Brain Age, is a 2005 Nintendo DS puzzle game that was inspired by the works of Dr. Ryuta Kawashima. A sequel to this game was released in Japan in the same year, but wasn't localized in other countries until mid-2007. Gameplay The basic premise of Brain Age is to leniently play only a little each day. While playing Brain Age, one must hold the DS counterclockwise or clockwise onto its side; this is determined by whether they use their stylus with their left or right hand. There are four modes in the Brain Age, each with several ways the player can perform their Brain Age Check as well as practice on boosting their Brain Age. These types of tests can range from memory tests to Drawing tests. There are four basic modes featured in Brain Age. Modes Brain Age Check Within the Brain Age Check test, there are six different types of tests that might come up. The first of these tests is a basic mathematics test titled "Calculations X 20." Calculations X 20 features basic addition, subtraction, and multiplication problems that the layer must answer correctly in hopes of a speedy run. Problems cannot be skipped, and upon getting one wrong, the player must re-add answers until the correct answer is added. The Connect Maze test is a test in which the player must draw a line to each letter's corresponding number. For example, when the screen shows a circle featuring the letter "A" and another circle featuring the number "1," the player must draw a line from the "A" to the "1" (or vice-versa). The player does this with the first "13" letters of the alphabet, "A" through "M." Another test featured in the Brain Age Check is the Number Cruncher game. The player is given a screen filled with numbers and/or symbols and the player must memorize what's in the image. Then, the player is asked a randomly selected question on what contents were inside the image usually relevant toward "how many of such and such was there?" The fourth type of test is the Speed Counting, another mathematics based test. This test is one of a two that requires use of the Nintendo DS's Microphone. During the test, the player must count aloud numbers "1" up to "120." Another one of these tests is the Stroop Test, a test in which the player must say the word of the colour on-screen. However, the words are not coloured the same colour as the word they're representing. This test cannot be done if the player has chosen they are in a quiet place and cannot speak at the start of the examination. The final test is the Word Memory test. This test includes thirty four-letter words that the player must memorize. The player is given two minutes to look over the words. Upon the two minutes' end, the player must write down as many words the player remembered from the list. The player is given three minutes to write down as many words as possible. Training The Training Mode features a large supplement of training exercises for better improvement on the Brain Age Check. There are nine different minigames that the player can play while in the Training Mode. * Calculations X 20 * Calculations X 100 * Reading Aloud * Low to High * Syllable Count * Head Count * Triangle Math * Time Lapse * Voice Calculation Quick Play The Quick Play mode can be performed by anyone, regardless of having a save file on the Brain Age card. Somewhat easy puzzles and quick tests are offered in this mode to give a feel as to what to expect during the actual training in Brain Age. Download As the name suggests, the Download mode allows players to download new information via DS Download Play. Doing so allows access to calculations game titled "Calculations X 30" as well as Quick Play mode extras. Up to sixteen people can be connected with each other with Brain Age at one time. Sudoku Sudoku is an important part of the Brain Age experience, and was one of better selling points of the game as well. While not present in the actual Brain Age Check mode, Sudoku does get its own mode featuring one hundred different puzzles of the game. In Sudoku, players are tasked to fill in the empty boxes of the board with numbers. The numbers' alignment is similar to that of a magic square, although, the numbers are aligned in a specific manner of only using numbers "1" through "9." Each 3x3 box in the puzzle must feature each number from "1" to "9," and this rule applies for each and every horizontal and vertical line as well. The puzzle is completed when all rows, columns, and boxes are filled in to satisfy this rule. Category:Games by Nintendo Category:Games released in 2005 Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS